Radio frequency control systems are well known in the art for the remote control of electrical loads, such as household appliances, television receivers and electrically operated garage doors. Such radio frequency control systems allow a user to control a remote electrical load by means of turning on a transmitter to broadcast a signal in the radio frequency spectrum to a tuned receiver to operate the power supply to the electrical load. Existing remote control systems include transmitters and receivers matched by a frequency selection, and digitally encoded transmitter signals paired with a digital decoding receiver network for controlling a power supply.
Systems for remotely controlling the consumption of electrical energy by lighting fixtures can promote the conservation of energy in controlling lights which remain energized when no longer needed. The power supply to incandescent and fluorescent lighting systems are generally controlled by mechanical on/off switches which are wired to the power supply and the electrical lights to form an electrical network open or closed by the switch. Such mechanical switches must be operated at the site of the light and they require additional wiring to connect them to any centralized energy management system. Wasted electrical consumption through the energization of unnecessary lighting fixtures occurs in homes, factories and offices. High-rise office buildings and large factories present special problems in an energy conservation program due to the large number and the location of switches controlling the large number of electrical lights in such buildings. A need has thus arisen for an improved switch for use in a light control system for office buildings, homes and factories.
Conventional wall switches connected through a wiring network to a power supply and electrical light fixtures also present a problem in "open landscaped" offices in the location of the control switches and conduits for wires leading to the electrical light. Interior office design has moved toward such "open landscape" planning, where offices and rooms are separated from one another by movable partitions which do not extend to the ceiling of the room. As a result, conventional lighting systems in such an office arrangement must be wired through the floor and present problems in initially locating the wall switch on the movable panels and in changing the wiring arrangement necessary to accommodate the frequent changes in such office layouts.
A need has thus arisen for a simple, low-cost and effective remote control system for electrical lighting fixtures in homes, offices and factories which is easily installed without wires connecting the system to the light fixture and which is suitable for use in an energy management system for remote control of a large number of lights.